


Thrush

by DashFlintceschi



Series: Illnesses/Disabilities Alphabet Challenge [25]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: Gen, Oli plays over protective big brother, Tom has an infection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom asks Oli to take a look at an infection, Oli goes into big brother mode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrush

**Author's Note:**

> Y is for Yeast Infection.

Oli frowns as Tom wanders into his room with a pained look on his face.

“For the record, I’m only asking you this because I know you won’t laugh, or tell anyone. Can you take a look at my dick?” Tom asks, and Oli frowns more.

“Is there a particular reason, or do you just want me to look at it?” He asks, trying to put his little brother at ease, and it works as Tom laughs slightly.

“There’s this weird, lumpy stuff that’s coming out of it, and it smells weird, and it fucking hurts when I pee,” he tells him, and Oli immediately gets worried. He sits up and motions for Tom to show him.

Tom sighs in relief, glad he was right that Oli would be too worried about him to laugh. He undoes his jeans and pulls them and his boxers down just enough for Oli to see, and when he does, he hisses through his teeth.

“That looks painful. It looks like some kind of infection, I’d go to a doctor, if I were you,” he tells him, and Tom nods.

“I was planning on it, I just wanted to know if it looked as bad as it feels, and if it looked bad enough to warrant going to a doctor,” he replies, and Oli nods.

“It looks bad enough, go to a doctor,” he insists, and Tom sighs as he pulls his jeans back up, thanks Oli and goes to find his phone.

When Tom comes back from the doctor the next day, Oli immediately asks him what’s happening, and if he’s ok. Tom can’t help but smile, holding up the bag from the chemist.

“I’m fine. It’s a yeast infection, apparently you can get them from taking antibiotics, the doctor gave me some cream for it and said it should clear up in a week or two, nothing to worry about,” he tells him, referencing the course of antibiotics he’s just finished taking for a skin infection caused by a scrape on his hand from skating that he hadn’t looked after properly. Oli sighs in relief, he knew it wouldn’t be anything too serious, but Oli knows he’ll never stop worrying about his little brother, no matter how small the problem is.


End file.
